


It All Happens So Fast

by PetCheetahPetCheetah



Series: It All Happens So Fast [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Destiel, castiel is jack's father, destiel au, destiel parent au, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetCheetahPetCheetah/pseuds/PetCheetahPetCheetah
Summary: After Castiel's twin brother, Jimmy, dies suddenly, the people in his life begin to slip away. His mother leaves again, his father pours himself more and more into his work, and his friends, except Charlie, quickly fade away.Dean Winchester, a beautiful boy, moves into a new town again. After an awkward encounter, Dean tries to make up with Castiel and get to know him better. Turns out, they both have problems. Dean's father is a conman and his mother is in a 13 year coma. But their biggest problem: they need each other.





	It All Happens So Fast

Chapter 1: 

Friday, November 1st, 1996  
7:28 AM

The engine rumbled as the long, slick, black car rolled across the cracked pavement of the parking lot. A teenage boy with hair like straws and beer bottle green eyes climbs out of the passenger seat and looks up at the large white block-letter sign sprawled out across the front of the old red brick building that reads Lebanon High School. It is a small school with only about 300 students, and by now, he knew that meant that all the students already knew each other and that he would stick out like a sore thumb: an outsider, a foreigner, an intruder among them. But this did not bother him, for he was charming, with his enchanted smile, perfect hair, and the ability to talk his way out of any situation. What really bothered him about school was the meaningless drama. Kids only complained about their cheating boyfriends and backstabbing best friends. It was obvious these kids haven’t seen real problems, not like he has anyway, and he had been to enough schools across the country to know that Lebanon High would be no different. 

After feeling the creeping chill of the November wind that made the orange leaves whirl down the empty streets of small towns with the gentle sounds of crinkling and light scraping, he reached back into the car and grabbed his father’s brown, worn leather jacket that lay beside him. “Hey that’s mine!” exclaimed his father as he reached for it, but quickly gave up as his son already started to put his toned arms through the old sleeves. 

“Come on… It’s getting cold and I’m gonna end up walking home later when you forget to pick me up again.”

“Dean. I’ve been busy working this new case. I really think this guy is gonna go through with this deal. And you should start driving yourself around. You’re seventeen for Christ’s sake!” He smiled, shook his head, and readjusted his hands on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, I’d love to, but I don’t have a car.”

“I’ll tell you what. Bobby’s got this red truck he’s been trying to fix up. I’ll talk to him about it. Maybe if you spend some time helping him in the shop … well, we’ll see.”

Dean’s face lit up, “Really?”

“I said I’ll talk to him about it. It’s not my truck to give away. But you know what? Keep the jacket.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Dean smiles, popping up the collar with newly gained confidence as his body settled into its new home. 

“I just expect that you don’t cause any trouble in school.”

“Ok.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean repeated before turning back and closing the car door with a slam that broke through the bustling sounds of students making their way toward the school building.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Friday, November 1st, 1996  
7:34 AM

Dean made his way to the second floor, where he found his locker. He immediately noticed it was right next to a memorial shrine dedicated to a student named Jimmy Novak, whose name was written above piles of flowers, photos, and prayer cards. Dean ignored the shrine, instead focusing on making it to class on time. He dug through his pocket to find a slip of paper that the guidance office had given him with his locker combination and class schedule. He began turning the lock’s dial thinking aloud the combination “Twenty-four, sixteen, eight.” He tugged on the lock but nothing happened. He tried again, and again, before giving up with frustration. “I don’t have time for this,” he thought. He looked to his left, and then his right, checking to see if anyone was watching. Since everyone was busy chatting with their friends in their mindless personal bubble, Dean held the lock to his ear, listening for the clicks as he turned the lock’s dial. In a matter of seconds. Dean broke into his own locker. “Bingo,” he said softly to himself as the locker creaked open in metal agony.

Dean began to unpack his bag, tucking his books into his locker, until he was startled by a deep voice from behind him. “Excuse me,” Dean swung around to find blue eyes staring intensely at him, “That is my locker.” The kid raised his eyebrows as if to say, “move it buddy.”

“Uh,” Dean scoffed, “I don’t think so buddy.” Dean examined the kid in front of him. His eyes scanning him from top to bottom and his lips lifting to a judging side smirk. The boy was scrawny with messy dark hair and a blue knit sweater under a brown leather side bag. “Oh yeah,” Dean thought to himself, “I could totally kick this guy’s一”

His train of thought was interrupted. The (not-so-scrawny-looking-anymore) guy grabbed Dean’s leather jacket and shoved him into the locker with a giant metal crash that captivated the whole school’s attention. “Listen here,” he said through his gritted teeth, blue eyes almost glowing with anger. Dean wanted to fight back, but he was surprised by his strength. He raised his fist, but came to a halt when a red-headed girl in a blue graphic t-shirt came rushing down the hall.

“Woah there Cas, calm down,” she said out of breath as she ran towards them, “what’s going on here.”

“He broke into my locker!” 

“Cas, what’s he gonna steal! You don’t even leave books in there overnight because you always take them home to study. Look, I bet this guy is just a confused new kid,” she took the slip of paper from Dean’s hand, who was unsure what was going on. “Ah, see your locker is 263,” she said to Dean, “This is locker 262.”

“Wait that’s …” Cas looked down with anger as he put it together. The red-head turned her head towards locker 263, in sync with Cas, as she too made the awkward realization.

“What’s wrong with locker 263?” Dean turned his head to wear the others where looking with their jaws dropped. Locker 263 was dedicated to Jimmy Novak. “Oh,” Dean said softly and staccato as he too put it together. He scanned the pictures under Jimmy’s name and saw pictures of Cas and Jimmy together. They were identical. Dean looked at Cas with sorrow. He came to the uncomfortable understanding that Dean had been assigned the locker of Cas’s dead twin brother. “You know what, it’s fine,” Dean said painfully awkwardly, waving his hands to accentuate his words, “I don’t need a locker. I’ll just go.”

“Castiel wait!” called out the red-head as he stormed away. She tried to follow, but couldn’t keep up.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Friday, November 1st, 1996  
7:42 AM

Cas swung open the dark, heavy, wooden oak door, which hit the wall of the poorly lit office with a thud. A black, tall, leather swivel chair behind a grand wooden desk turned to reveal a balding man with stubble along his round face wearing an ominously dark long coat as he read a book titled Discipline: the Tyrant's Method.

“Ah, Castiel Novak,” he said gently in a british accent, but still with power, “You do not have an appointment and you failed to knock before entering. Detention.”

“Mr. Crowley, you gave away Jimmy’s locker,” stated Castiel firmly, still catching his breath.

“There was a new student in need of a locker, and that locker was the only one available.”

“He’s only been gone a month. Students are still morning and leaving messages at his locker.”

“Really?” he reached for the phone, “I asked one of the custodians to clean that mess up weeks ago. Excuse me a moment, I have someone to fire,” he began to punch numbers into the landline, “Mr. Novak, I suggest you hurry to class before the bell rings and I add more time on your sentence.” Castiel tightened his grip on the strap of his satchel as he turned towards the door and stomped away, eyebrows furrowed with anger.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Friday, November 1st, 1996  
11:28 AM

The first few classes went by slowly. Dean didn’t pay attention and spent most of the time looking for girls. When it was finally time for lunch, Dean nonchalantly entered the loud cafeteria and scanned around. Most of the tables were packed, except for the table in the back corner, where the red-headed girl sat alone. When she looked up, she saw Dean and motioned for him to come over. Dean strolled towards her. 

“Hey, new-kid,” she said while poking at her lunch with a plastic fork, “have a seat.” She paused to take a bite of the, well who really knows what school food is. She chewed quickly as Dean took a seat onto the long bench of the lunch table. “I usually sit with Cas, but he has lunch detention, thanks to you,” she said, mumbling the last part under her breath. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault, she said looking down at her lunch tray, “Cas has just been going through a lot. Each week, it’s like he’s someone else. Unlucky for you, this week he’s been angry Castiel.” 

“Yeah, it must be hard losing a brother, even worse a twin.”

“It’s not just that, Castiel unreasonably blames himself for it too.” 

“What happened?” Dean asked curiously, leaning in with interest. 

“Jimmy and Castiel were inseparable. They might as well have been conjoined twins. At the funeral, their Dad even had trouble finding a picture of just Jimmy. He ended up using his school picture from last year, which Cas said Jimmy would have hated because that day all Jimmy complained about was the stupid zit on his forehead. Anyway,” she paused to take a sip of water, “Jimmy had a problem with his kidneys, but they didn’t notice until it was too late. He needed a Kidney transplant ASAP, but they couldn’t find a compatible donor.”

“But Castiel is his twin? Shouldn’t he be the perfect donor?” Dean asked with confusion. 

“That’s why Cas blames himself. He should have been able to give up his kidneys, but he’s only seventeen. So they waited and waited for a donor or until they turned eighteen. But Jimmy was getting worse … and well ….” she stopped poking at her food and closed her eyes and took a breath. 

“Sorry for your loss,” they were quiet for a moment, the roars of students chatting filling the silence, but not the discomfort between them. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” she asked. 

“Dean. Dean Winchester,” he said lifting his head in confidence, “and you?”

“Charlie Bradford,” she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of this story mapped out in my head and a few chapters already written. I will post inconsistently but probably once or twice a week so please stick around and enjoy!


End file.
